1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making carbon nanotube slurry.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are very small tube-shaped structures, and have extremely high electrical conductivity, very small diameter, and a tip-surface area near the theoretical limit. Thus, carbon nanotubes can transmit an extremely high electrical current and be used to make cathode slurry. The cathode slurry based on carbon nanotubes is usually made by the following steps: first, growing CNT; second, processing the CNT to form CNT raw material; third, dispersing the CNT raw material in organic solvents by ultrasonic vibrating and adding other fillers; fourth removing the organic solvents.
However, because the CNTs in the CNT slurry have different length, the filed emission properties of the CNT slurry will be affected. So one of the key problems is how to get the CNTs having the same length to improve the field emission properties of the CNT slurry.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon nanotube slurry that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.